ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Omnimix Season 1 Episode 5
This is the 5th episode of Ben 10: Omnimix, it premiered on 3rd February 2015, 10:00 AM EST EPISODE V Notes to Reader *To Understand this episode you must know What happened and what didn't. *I try to make the Episodes interesting by presenting in a unique way to make visually attractive and catchy. *You can give your opinions and feelings on this Episode in the comments for any suggestions or feedback and views on the series as a whole please reply official thread. *The contents of the plot has too much complex formatting, it is adviced not to edit it as the code already too messed up. Instead tell me what to change Characters Appearing Kevin11 Kevin 11,000 Eon Premise Kevin all alone in future is able to find his future self. Both now go in the Null Void to find something that can take them to the past..... Plot Much has’nt changed in here has it? No really, it’s good to be home how did you become this?? If you had to spend 30 years of your life in here you would have understood fool Now when are you gonna teach to turn back into me? Your lack of patience will make me kill myself So you think I will let you kill me? Let’s no go there kid, it nots gonna end well Ya for you….. (Throws punch) (blocks it with one hand) but how did you??? You didn’t even transform…. I don’t even need to kid, I know all your moves I have been there, but you don’t know me. And trust me you have changed a lot in last 30 years Well you won’t try to kill yourself right? If you kill me won’t that kill you? No I don’t think so. I don’t think you are my past, because I never got out of the Null Void, unlike you I was stuck in here for so many years………….. That must be terrible Common kid there’s no time for bemoaning…We gotta get going Where exactly are we going? I don’t know, we are searching for something And What’s that Remember you said you were in the Null void before being sent to the future…so there must something here to help us to go to past right? Okay let’s find it, whatever it is first and get out of here………Where should look for it? Don’t worry I know this place from t he back of eye….in fact this is my kingdom….there’s nothing in here that scares me…except…..(stops suddenly) Except what??? Except that (trembling) Whaat? Thaaaaaat…..(points at the Waybad) (WayBad tries to attacks them) Oh my gpd…Whats that? That’s a mutant Waybig, now RUNNNN………..(starts running) I always heted it….and on top that muntat??(follows him) (WayBad starts running after them) (Jumps over the floating rocks) Don’t think you should absorb some Null guardians or something???(Jumping and Running) It’s better like this….(slides down rocks) (WayBad follows them, roaring) We still haven’t lost him loose him….. Can you see that gaint rock? Ya Lets take him to the top of it, and then we will push him down together Okay (Calls out to he Waybad) Yooohoooooo! Big ugly……… here (WayBad outraged tries to catch Kevin, but falls) (Jumps on the big rock then starts running to the top) (Waybad Stands up and and walks forward) (waits for the Waybad to approach then jumps on to the big rock) (At the top) Common kid, brig him up…. I am trying (Waybad catches Kevin’s legs) He’s pulling me….I am going down you have got wings make use of them….. I can’t fly with a waybad hanging to me Not to fly fool, flap them you will get up thrust, kick him off (stars to flap his wings but falls on his face, then pushes his face with his legs hurting his eyes, and jumps back to the rock) (Some rocks break and hits the WayBad on his face, he falls down into space) Well done kid, now hurry up, We have something to find Wait… Grab one of these Null Guardian’s (Jumps on a Null Guardian) Now, tell me where were you when saw that purple light? I was there towards the east, near that grey rock X Now what do you expect to find here Someone who wasn’t here the last time I was in,(walks into the cave) (follows) Well look whose here, I never though you would be so late to come here Kevin I don’t think we have met yet I am not talking to you Kevin……I am talking to the younger Kevin…. What me? I don’t know you either, wait you are that clown that popped bettwen my fight with Ben’s son No that has happened yet, common Kevin remember I told you to come back, I sent you here to the future But why have I never seen you in all these years?? because I have changed the history……a lot Ok seriously dude these all is getting way too confusing you got to start Explaining Okay so listen, and be good listeners, Due to my time travelling I keep on aging way too faster, and currently my body is older than this palent ….I stay alive in this suite, but I am weak and I need another body that’s why l need a someone with the omnitrix to load my DNA, and use his body but I failed once and I know I will fail again so I traveled all the way to the future…… to use Ben’s sons omntrix Yes, but when I loaded by DNA into his omntrix it disintegrated me, and when I reformed much after both you and my younger form had left I was found by Ben 10,000 and he put me in here, because my power are limited here I can only travel in time within this dimension but not out of it….. So you went to past to send me here? But why? because I can’t cross the dimensional barriers by myself, but I can switch things of same mass and similar composition in time So you can switch me anyone in past or future, even out of Null Void But only if that person has same mass and similar composition So whom did you switch him with?? whom do you think Kevin? Devlin! Yes my intelligent pals, and now you help me get out of here… Only if you take us to the past ….. To be continued Aliens Used None Major Events *Both Kevins go inside the Null Void *They fight Waybad *They make a deal with Eon Rate this Episode How much will rate this episode out out 5? 1(bad) 3(not that good) 3 (okay) 4 (too good) 5 (AWESOME!) Heatblast is hot!''Upgrade is coolHHH 'Static is @w$um''' 15:51, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Category:Omnimix Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Static